


Sweet as honey between your legs (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Tom Riddle, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: —Oh, vamos, tranquilízate. Todo está bien, no van a hacerte daño —El omega arrulló, su voz sonando tan asquerosamente dulce como su olor mientras se acercaba a Harry—. Te ayudé. ¿Por qué lo haría sí al final iba a hacerte daño, hm? Todo acabó, no hay nada qué preocuparse. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?*Traducción autorizada por ShippingAllShips.





	1. Dulce como la miel entre tus piernas

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.   
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación se trata de una traducción. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por ShippingAllShips -usuaria en Archive of our own-, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura. 
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**Sweet as honey between your legs**

Por **ShippingAllShips**

**Traducción:** Alyssa S.

**Historia original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016024

* * *

 

**Nota de autor:**

Sinceramente, no creo que Omega!Tom sea todo menos que aterrador.

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1: Dulce como la miel entre tus piernas.**

 Se sintió enfermo, disgustado, aterrado. La criatura que estaba encima de él gruñía y jadeaba, forzando a sus piernas abrirse. Lo sintió inhalar profundamente, absorbiendo su dulce aroma entremezclado con temor, su boca salivando al lamer de su mandíbula hasta su garganta mientras se posicionaba en su goteante entrada.

Él gritó, lloró y suplicó, golpeando al monstruo frente a sí, desgarrando sus ropas y su piel, pero nada logró detenerlo. No quería esto. No quería estar vinculado con esta cosa, con esta horrible criatura que prefería ir tras un omega en celo y unirse cuando estos estaban en su estado más vulnerable, que buscar a alguien que realmente _quiera_ vincularse con ellos.

Su forcejeo se redujo a temblores y sollozos cuando sintió que ese ser rasgó sus pantalones y se alineó contra su resbaladiza entrada, metiéndose con poca resistencia. Era repugnante lo mucho que su cuerpo parecía querer esto a pesar de sus propias protestas. Ese animal empezó a jadear más conforme embestía su interior, añadiendo sus fluidos con los que su cuerpo estaba produciendo.

De repente, un aroma de miel logro olfatear, dulce, pegajoso y espeso; entonces, la criatura sobre él se tensó, sus ojos se ampliaron al aullar de dolor, siendo separado bruscamente de su interior antes de retroceder en el suelo. Estaba fascinado por esa visión, verlo retorcerse, gritar y gemir en el suelo, con su cuerpo retorcido y temblante de dolor y miedo.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Casi te consigue, verdad?

Ante la voz, Harry rápidamente levantó su cabeza; su respiración se aceleró cuando captó un almizclado olor y captó a dos alfas de pie en la entrada del callejón, acompañando a un omega más pequeño. Notó que, mientras los ojos extrañamente rojos del omega estaban sobre él, los alfas observaban fríamente al que se retorcía en el suelo, sus gritos contenidos ahora no eran más que sollozos.

—Oh, vamos, tranquilízate. Todo está bien, no van a hacerte daño —El omega arrulló, su voz sonando tan asquerosamente dulce como su olor mientras se acercaba a Harry—. Te ayudé. ¿Por qué lo haría sí al final iba a hacerte daño, hm? Todo acabó, no hay nada qué preocuparse. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?

—Harry —soltó después de unos momentos, sintiendo relajarse mientras el omega se arrodillaba frente a él, su olor a miel calmándolo y dándole un sentimiento de seguridad, aún en presencia de los dos alfas. No pudo dejar de notar que no se habían movido de sus posiciones, aunque ahora ellos los observaban con interés y diversión apenas disimulada.

—Harry, qué lindo —El omega volvió a arrullar, alzando su mano para colocarla contra la mejilla de Harry—. Eres muy lindo, Harry. ¿Lo sabías? Y hueles divino.

Harry se tensó cuando sintió la otra mano del omega recorrer la cara interna de su muslo, no perdiendo el tiempo en arrastrarla a través de la mancha que se encontraba allí antes de deslizar un dedo en él. Harry gimió.

—Oh, todavía estás tan mojado. En serio debió de haberte estado gustado todo lo que te estaba haciendo. ¿Debí haberlo detenido, cuando parecías estarlo disfrutando tanto? —El omega comentó, haciendo a Harry temblar de miedo y vergüenza.

—N-no —Harry susurró, su mano temblorosa yendo a agarrar los hombros de su contrario para apartarlo de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvieron a dirigir con los alfas, viendo que los estaban mirando fijamente, uno de ellos lamiéndose los labios pero sin hacer ningún movimiento hacia ellos.

—Está bien, no voy a hacerte daño. No voy a lastimarte. Deja que te ayude —El omega tarareó, empujando cuatro de sus dedos en él, obteniendo como respuesta un gemido de miedo y excitación. El alfa no había sido grande; los cuatro dedos salían y entraban rítmicamente de él, extendiéndolo, doblándose y rozando sus paredes internas, embistiendo contra su punto dulce con cada empuje y volviéndolo loco de deseo y necesidad.

Harry se vino cuando el quinto dedo logró ingresar dentro de él, formándose en un puño en una imitación barata de un nudo. El otro omega hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Harry, causando que Harry se arqueara contra él mientras pasaba por su orgasmo, con estrellas bailando detrás de sus párpados.

Todavía estaba jadeando cuando el omega sacó sus dedos y quitó sus dientes de su cuello, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando la lengua del otro se deslizó de su boca para lamer el líquido en sus dedos, sus pupilas amplias de la excitación. El rubor de Harry se oscureció cuando el omega tarareó de placer, chupando y lamiendo sus dedos hasta dejarlos limpios. Era sucio, asqueroso pero tan increíblemente excitante de ver a la vez.

—Tienes un sabor celestial, cariño. —El omega ronroneó, deslizando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Harry y sentándose sobre su muslo. Harry podía sentir la lubricación del otro recorrer sus muslos, el aroma a miel era mucho más fuerte ahora, amenazando con ahogarlo con el espesor del mismo.

»Vamos a pasarla muy bien, tú y yo—El omega comentó, agarrando la mano de Harry y deslizando dos de los dedos de Harry dentro de sí mismo. Harry se encontró hipnotizado por el calor y humedad alrededor de sus dedos, sintiendo como se apretaba el espacio a su alrededor, pidiendo por más.

»Sí, muy bien —murmuró el omega, soltando las manos de Harry para envolver sus brazos en los del ojiverde y jalarlo para un beso. Harry se encontró correspondiendo cuando la lengua del otro bailó contra la suya, con el sabor de su propia lubricación y el sonido de humedad que hacían sus dedos en el interior del omega haciendo su cabeza dar vueltas.


	2. Tan amargo como las palabras que salen de tu boca

**Sweet as honey between your legs**

Por ShippingAllShips

**Traducción:** Alyssa S.

* * *

 

**Capítulo 2.**

**Tan amargo como las palabras que salen de tu boca.**

Harry no podía recordar mucho después de su quinto orgasmo, desmayándose mientras el otro omega le estaba dando una mamada y sus dedos aún permanecían enterrados en su interior; nada hasta que recobró conciencia en su cama, en su casa. Estaba casi dispuesto a aceptar que todo había sido un sueño causado por su celo en su punto cumbre, de no ser por la vista que consiguió en el espejo cuando se dirigía a bañarse, notando el oscuro moretón en un lado de su cuello, con la impresión de marcas de dientes -mismas que se encontraban rojas e hinchadas, casi de un tono púrpura- en el centro del músculo.

No parecía que iba a desaparecer pronto, y por ello, Harry sintió unas grandes ganas de llorar. No era tan ingenuo para no saber qué tipo de marca era la que había en su cuello: era una marca de apareamiento, un símbolo de propiedad.

Él tenía un dueño ahora, con una marca hecha por nada menos que otro omega.

Su madre -su _alfa_ -, se había puesto furiosa al verla, exigiéndole al instante saber de quién era, dónde estaba, por qué no estaba aquí para cuidarlo. No podía responderle aún cuando sus instintos le decían lo contrario. No sabía cómo. Su padre había tenido que intervenir para calmarla a través de palabras suaves y besos dulces.

Siempre había admirado a su padre por ello; su madre tenía una energía explosiva y furiosa mientras que la de su padre era tranquila y relajante, personalidades muy diferentes de las historias que su padrino le había contado de su juventud. Los niños tendían a suavizar a la gente, supuso.

Tuvo que cubrir la marca con varias bases de unos tonos un poco más oscuros que el de su piel para compensar lo oscuro del moretón. La gente podría notarlo, pero fácil podría pasarlo como una magulladura a pesar de estar en un lugar tan sospechoso.

Sabía que, con el tiempo y la distancia, la marca se desvanecería dejando atrás nada más que dos pequeñas cicatrices de los caninos que el omega había dejado en su piel. Era lo mejor, supuso; su compañero era otro omega, ese lazo era muy peligroso para los involucrados y era visto como nada más que una comedia que terminaría mal para ambas partes. No final tan horrible como lo tendrían dos alfas, pero aún así no sería un final feliz.

Era lo mejor. Nada bueno saldría de esta unión, y menos donde, obviamente, el otro no lo quería; un pensamiento doloroso, no importaba lo mucho que quiso negarlo, porque de lo contrario, estaría aquí con Harry.

* * *

Fue acompañado por su padrino en su viaje al callejón Diagon ante la insistencia de su madre, quien no quería una repetición de lo que sucedió la semana pasada. La marca fue desapareciendo poco a poco; ya no estaba tan oscura e hinchada, pero seguía allí. Las cicatrices de los caninos nunca se irían, arruinando cualquier pretendiente que quisiera reclamarlo; no le importaba, pero aun así un pequeño deje de dolor sentía al saber que podía ser rechazado por una cosa tan trivial.

Casi habían terminado. Sirius estaba sacándole unas cuantas risas con alguna estúpida observación cuando los Mortífagos atacaron. Sus redadas habían sido poco frecuentes y erráticas últimamente, pero nadie había pensado que atacarían Diagon en la época más ocupada del año ya que tenían a sus propios hijos de los que preocuparse; se habían equivocado.

Y así fue como Harry se encontró mezclándose con la asustada multitud, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar ser golpeado por un hechizo y maldiciendo para sí la restricción de magia para los menores de edad. Era difícil seguir la pista de Sirius entre la multitud de gente, quien apenas comenzaron los enfrentamientos había actuado a la defensiva. La marca en su cuello -por suerte todavía cubierta-, lo hacia al menos indeseable para cualquier alfa presente y para otros omegas que se habían fijado en él, haciendo fácil moverse sin ser notado.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que, repentinamente, fue tomado del cuello de su camisa y lanzado al suelo, fácilmente siendo sujetado por el alfa encima de él. Siseó y gruñó, luchando en su posición hasta que el alfa empujó su rostro contra el cuello de Harry, haciendo que se tensara cuando lo sintió aspirar su olor.

—Te conozco —El alfa comentó y la lucha de Harry se renovó cuando reconoció el aroma del otro. Era le mismo que había olido en el callejón una vez no estuvo siendo sofocado por el dulce olor del otro omega, tan fuerte, amargo y repulsivo ahora que había sido marcado—. Te hemos estado buscando.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una varita fue colocada al nivel de su rostro y su mundo se oscureció.

* * *

Cuando Harry recobró la conciencia, estaba acostado en medio de un lio de mantas y almohadas, con el olor a miel rodeándolo. Ese olor lo calmaba y reconfortaba, lo relajaba, y con el calor de las mantas a su alrededor, casi podía sentir sus miembros suaves y flexibles. Había voces hablando, tan bajas y silenciosos que estaba dispuesto a ignorarlas de no ser por una mano que se posó en su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su cabello y enviando un escalofrío por toda su columna.

Rápido se levantó y se alejó de la mano, congelado del miedo. El omega, el mismo que lo marcó, estaba sentado en la cama, con la mano aun suspendida de donde había estado acariciando su cabello y con una mirada en la que claramente se podía leer diversión. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro en la habitación, tensándose al reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange apoyada en una barandilla mientras que el Mortífago que lo había secuestrado estaba sentado en una silla cercana, viéndose demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Ay, la bella durmiente al fin despertó. —La fémina le susurró, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes; Harry rápido alejó su vista de ella.

—Salgan. Lo están asustando. —El Omega ordenó y para sorpresa de Harry, obedecieron sin protestar, con Bellatrix dando un beso volado antes de que desapareciera por la puerta. Ahora se encontraba a solas con un omega al que los alfas de buena gana escuchaban. No podía estar más asustado.

Empezó a temblar cuando el omega volteó a verlo, tratando de no gemir cuando los ojos del otro recorrieron su cuerpo, tan oscuros y depredadores y de un tono rojo ardiente. De alguna manera, era más aterrador que cualquier mirada que le hubieran dado un alfa antes.

—Es bueno volver a verte, compañero —El omega arrulló, y Harry pudo sentir como su marca quemada ante esa palabra, reconociendo lo que le había hecho el otro omega. Harry podía sentir la ira crecer en su interior.

Se lanzó hacia el otro, su miedo olvidado temporalmente cuando la rabia se apodero de su ser. El otro omega parecía haber predicho su acción, por lo que pronto Harry se encontró fácilmente inmovilizado por sus brazos, con el otro cubriéndolo. Dio patada al aire, tratando de conseguir que el otro se quitara de su posición aunque pronto descubrió que no podía lograr mucho.

»Oh, deja eso. No voy a hacerte daño —continuó con su arrullo, y _Dios_ , Harry empezaba a odiar ese sonido.

—Eso me dijiste la última vez —El ojiverde escupió, tratando de quitarse al otro de encima. Él era más fuerte que Harry, más que cualquier otro omega tenía el derecho de serlo, y fue fácil para el otro mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Y no lo hice, ¿o sí?

Harry quiso negarlo, pero era la verdad; había regresado sano y salvo con sus padres, aun a pesar de la marca en su cuello. Eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor, pero se encontró a regañadientes relajándose bajo el omega, quien le dio una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Era tan difícil hacerlo, Harry? —Le preguntó, liberando las muñecas de Harry antes de pasar ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos por los brazos de Harry, ganándose un escalofrío de placer—. ¿Te gusta eso? Podemos tener mucha más diversión sí te portas bien. ¿Podrías ser un niño bueno para mí? ¿Ser un buen niño para tu pareja?

—Sí —Harry había aceptado antes de que pudiera procesar las palabras, con el otro omega ronroneando de placer ante su respuesta y con las manos tocando el lugar sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos suavemente y acariciándolo hasta el punto que Harry casi había olvidado el por qué no quería estar allí. Intentó ignorar la sensación, recuperar el control de sus pensamientos, pero era tan difícil con su compañero tan cerca de él—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh, nunca me presente, ¿cierto? —El omega tarareó, una sonrisa abriéndose camino en su rostro y Harry por un momento se sintió enfermo por la vista, el temor comenzando a arrastrarse de nuevo en su mente, casi siendo ahogado por las placenteras sensaciones.

»Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle, pero por favor, llámame Voldemort.

Sintió una risa histérica queriendo dejar su garganta, pero consiguió ahogarla cuando las manos del otro omega bajaron por sus costados y alzaron su camisa antes de arrastrar su lengua por el estomago de Harry. Todos estaban tan ocupados buscando al Lord Oscuro, tan seguros de que sería un alfa, que nunca mirarían al omega que estaba encima de él.


End file.
